No es fácil
by Noe Lledo
Summary: No es fácil ser un miembro de New Directions.


Aquí va una pequeña cosita que se me vino a la cabeza hacer hace una semana. Ayer, con el cabreo que pillé por las fotos y el vacío que le hacen a muchos de los actores de Glee, decidí que hoy escribiría esto, para demostrar, que tan sólo una persona puede sentir lo mismo que muchas otras por muy diferentes que sean.

Detrás de cada "_No es fácil"_ se esconde un miembro de New Directions, además del protagonista. No he podido meter todos los personajes. Siento que la idea es genial, o al menos en mi cabeza lo era y que no ha salido tan bien como pensaba, pero espero que el mensaje al menos se transmita.

* * *

**Disclaimer: New Directions no me pertenece, ni Glee, sino, qué bonito sería todo**

* * *

Decir que había dormido bien era mentir. Estaba nervioso y la sensación de miles de mariposas en el estómago no me había abandonado desde que vi la lista para las audiciones del Glee Club. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿De verdad iba a hacer esa misma mañana las audiciones? ¿No sería aún peor para mi reputación? _No es fácil _guardar en secreto que me gusta cantar, más que nada porque es lo que me hace feliz y me hace olvidar los problemas de cada día.

Estaba decidido a hacerlo, ya tenía la canción elegida y había pasado la tarde escuchándola en mi iPod ya nadie sabía que tenía esa audición, la mantenía completamente en secreto. Mis padres no podían saber nada, no soportaría que no me cogieran y ellos se enteraran de que otro de mis proyectos se quedaba en nada_. No es fácil_ que tus padres quieran de ti cosas que tú no puedas dar.

Tras el desayuno, mi padre me llevó al instituto, como todas las mañanas. Aquél instituto en el que me sentía como en una cárcel. _No es fácil_ ver que todo es aún más difícil porque el instituto no te da facilidades. Programas de artes sin presupuesto, profesores mediocres que tienen su plaza porque les tocó en la tómbola. ¿Cómo quieren que salgamos educados y formados de aquí si ellos deberían ser los primeros en aprender al menos la materia que imparten? _No es fácil_ que todos subestimen tus capacidades, como si al ser de Lima, Ohio, no tuvieras expectativas altas.

Antes de la audición que se haría a la hora del almuerzo, tenía varias clases a las que asistir. _No es fácil_ intentar que tu voz se oiga y fracasar, levantar la mano cuando sabes una respuesta y que haya tanto ignorante a tu alrededor, que siempre seas el único en contestar y el profesor termine por obviar tus peticiones. No era justo, no lo era, y aquél día, entre los nervios por la audición y que estaba más inseguro que nunca, grité. Le grité a la profesora que se limpiara las gafas, que no era justo que siempre pasara de mí. Obviamente, esa vez sí que me escuchó, mandándome al despacho del director. _No es fácil_ hacer lo correcto siempre. Por suerte, lo consideró algo sin importancia, y me dejó salir a la hora de la audición no sin antes avisarme que la próxima vez no sería tan comprensivo.

Cuando llegué al auditorio, ella, la chica por la que soñaba cada noche y parte del día, estaba en el escenario. ¿Ella también se presentaba? ¿También compartía esa afición conmigo? _No es fácil_ estar enamorado y tener que esconderlo. Un suspiro de satisfacción al escuchar su maravillosa voz resonó en todo el auditorio una vez que ella terminó.

-¿Vienes a hacer la audición?- Le preguntaron girándose a ver quién era.

-Sí – Contesté tímido.

-Adelante.

_No es fácil_ querer llegar alto y que ni siquiera te permitan poner un pie en la montaña, pero esta vez no era así, estaban dispuestos a escucharme, por fin, un sitio donde mi voz sería escuchada, al lado de gente que compartía mi afición. No tendría que esconderme más_. No es fácil_ que por tu condición te cierren puertas, pero, iba a comprobar algo, las puertas que sí se abren son las que verdaderamente valen la pena.

-Buenos días. Mi nombre es Artie Abrams y voy a cantar "Beat it" de Michael Jackson.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y os invito a que adivinéis quién podría pensar cada _"No es fácil" _a parte de Artie, claro.

Los reviews se pueden dejar aunque no tengas cuenta, así que ya sabéeeeis ;D jajaja Ya os diré quién es quién :P


End file.
